


Criminal Love

by HipsterInAFlannel



Series: HTF Criminal [1]
Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Human, And because I'm a loser I also ship Lumpy and Giggles xD, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Get over it lol, I ship Lifty and Flaky, They are humans, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipsterInAFlannel/pseuds/HipsterInAFlannel
Summary: After yet another failed robbery, Shifty kicks Lifty out in anger, with no where to go, Lifty doesn't know what else to do, but can a certain red-haired girl change him for the better and show him there is more to life than stealing?





	1. Another Failed Attempt

"Hurry the fuck up!" yelled Shifty, who was loading jewels, money, and other stolen goods into the twin's beaten up green van

Okay, I'm hurrying! Shut it" yelled Lifty, the younger of the two twins, who then hopped into the passenger seat of the van, feeling like he was forgetting something, but dismissed it as paranoid nervousness

All of the sudden as Shifty started the van's always stalling engine, Splendid, the town's one and only superhero, rushed onto the scene of the crime, with multiple police officers.

"Cmon, guys, give up we have you surrounded. . .at least from this side", yelled the blue haired superhero, who luckily for Shifty and Lifty, wasn't actually too good at his job.

"Shit! Go, go, go" yelled Lifty

Shifty slammed his foot down the gas the sped up and shot away from the officers and the wannabe hero, but when a huge tumbling crash sounded behind them, Lifty's heart sunk as he finally realized what he had forgotten.

He had forgotten to close the van's back doors.

 

* * *

 

Back at their run-down shed of a house, Shifty exploded on his younger sibling.

"YOU. STUPID. MOTHERFUCKER." Yelled Shifty, "YOU HAD ONE FUCKING JOB: TO GET THE DOORS CLOSED, AND YOU FUCKED THAT UP, HOW COULD YOU FUCK UP SOMETHING SO SIMPLE?!"

W-well, we could just go get it back o-or just try another heist tomorrow" stuttered Lifty, who was sweating in fear

"Yea, yea, sure we can!" growled Shifty, "But you'll just screw it up again like always"

"Shifty this time-" Lifty's sentence was cut off

"NO. FUCK NO. YOU SCREW UP EVERYTHING. JUST GET OUT."

"W-what?

"Are you deaf or stupid or both?" said Shifty pointing at the front door, "Get out. And never come back"

Before Lifty knew what was happening, his brother grabbed his by the neck and literally threw him out, onto.the dead front lawn of the house, and slammed the door. Lifty got up and, after waiting a couple minutes to see if his twin was serious about kicking him out, started to walk away down the street.

"Ugh, this cannot get any worse." grumbled Lifty

Then, as though God was listening to him, it started to rain.

"Fucking fantastic. . ."


	2. Why Is He Here?!

Lifty was walking around the town, as rain poured over him in an seemingly never-ending down pour. He looked into shop windows, but they blinds of the windows were pulled down as the thief came to the window. He sighed and kept walking, hoping his long coat would protect the rest of his clothes from the rain. 

After a couple more minutes of walking, a small two door red car pulled up next to him. Lifty paid no attention to it and kept walking until the car pulled up next to him again, and the driver rolled down the window. It was Flaky, a red-haired girl who was scared of basically everything, even the thoughts in her head. Lifty stopped at she stared at him, "What are you staring at?" 

Ignoring the thief's question, Flaky instead asked her own question, "Why are you walking alone out here in this rain? Where's your brother at?"

"Probably at home nice and warm, while I freeze my ass off out here in this rain." grumbled Lifty, shaking water out of his hair

"Well, would you like to stay with me until Shifty allows you back?" asked Flaky

Now why would the redhead let someone like Lifty into their home? Did she forget him and his brother robbed nearly every single one of her friends and even her at times? Maybe, but what did he care, Lifty muttered a "Fuck it, why not", and climbed into the backseat of the girl's car, which then sped towards her house.

XXX

After they entered Flaky's house, Flaky walked away for moment into what appeared to be her bedroom, and entered back into the living room with a box, which she sat down on the floor next to Lifty's feet.

"Here, there are oome e-extra boy clothes, t-they were Flippy's clothes, but I think you two l-look the same size." said Flaky

"Why do you have so many of the war vet's clothes?" grinned Lifty, "Someone getting busy?"

Flaky's face nearly turned as red as her hair as she stuttered, " N-no, just when he s-sleeps over, that's a-all."

"Whatever you say, Red" chuckled Lifty

Lifty then got up and rummaged through the box to find suitable clothing. Finding a white tanktop and a pair of black sweatpants, he then stripped down to his boxers, the only article of clothing on him not completely soaked, right infront of a soon flustered Flaky, who squeaked, turned red, and covered her eyes until he was clothed. 

Right as Flaky was about to ask whether Lifty wanted to have something to eat, the doorbell rang, and she answered as Lifty plopped down on the couch and flipped through a book, bored.

Flaky opened the door to be greeted by Giggles, Flaky's best friend, who had bright pink hair and always wore light pink dresses, at the door, "Hey, Flakes, i just stopped by to see if you wanted to. . .", Giggles sentence trailed off as she saw Lifty on the couch.

"Um, Flaky, why is Lifty on your couch?" asked Giggles, a frown forming on her lips.

"O-oh, well, he's just staying with me until Shifty l-lets him come back to their house." said Flaky

Giggles' frown turned into a small scowl, "But, in-case you happened to forget, Lifty is a crook and thief, who along with his no-good brother, has robbed all of us nearly every week for years"

Flaky frowned slightly, "I-I know, but maybe I can change him, m-make him good"

"Yeah, good luck with that, Flakes" Giggles sighed, checking her phone, "Anyway, I have to go, Cuddles just texted me and we gotta go pick up his dry cleaning. Bye"

And with that Giggles left and leaving Flaky wondering why everyone.thought so badly about Lifty all the time.


	3. Best Frenemies

"Nice talk with that pink-haired bimbo, huh?" growled Lifty, who had overheard what Giggles had said about him and his brother

"I-It's not nice to call people n-names" said Flaky, who walked over and sat next to the bored thief

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say" grumbled Lifty, who stretched his arms and legs to bring feeling back into the sleeping joints.

Flaky chose not to answer Lifty as she stared at the clock, when suddenly she shot up as though she was shocked. She had forgotten all about what she had to do today, and she was late.

"Oh! I have to go!" yelped Flaky, as she struggled to get her shoes on and grab her car keys from the counter.

Lifty got up and followed the redhead out of the house, barely catching up to her before she got into her car, "Whoa, whoa, what's the problem? Where's the fire?"

Flaky slowed down, "I-I just remember I promise Flippy that I would hang out with him today and with everything that has happened today, with you, I totally forgot"

Aftee grumbling how Flippy need to fuck off, Lifty jumped in the passenger seat of Flaky's car, unofficially inviting himself to the hang out day. Flaky shrugged, realizing it would do some good to bring the thief along and maybe see if Flippy could help him become a better person.

So they drove off and made their way to the war vet's house.

 

* * *

 

They made it to Flippy's house and Lifty stayed in car while Flaky walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. After a few minutes, Flippy emerged in the doorway as it opened. He smiled as he saw his friend.

"Hey, Flakes, I was wondering when you'd show up!" smiled Flippy

"Sorry I was l-late, I had to deal with s-some stuff" stuttered Flaky

Flippy chuckled at his friend's usual nervousness, "Well, as long as we get to hang out today, I'm happy!"

"I have a friend joining us too"

"The more the merrier- What the hell?"

Flippy's cheerful smile turned into a frown as he saw Lifty sitting in the car, "Why is that thief here?"

"He's the friend I mentioned, Lifty's staying with me until his brother allows him back to his house, and" Flaky looked at Flippy, "I was hoping you could help him"

Flippy looked confused, "Help him? Help him how?"

"Teach him to be good, to not steal"

"I'll try, but I'm pretty sure Lifty's gonna be a lost cause", shrugged Flippy

"A-at least try" pleaded Flaky

After the two agreed to try and help Lifty, they got back into the car, and Flaky asked the two males where they wanted to go, Lifty suggested a movie, but Flippy said that was lame.

So Flaky decided that they could go to the town's carnival. So to the carnival they went.


	4. Unamusement Park

Crappy rides. Rubbery food. Flies everywhere.

Those three small things were what came to mind when Lifty heard that Flippy had suggested that's where they would be hanging out, despite protests from the thief. After a near 30 minute car ride and another 5 minute trying to find a parking spot, the trio of friends made it to the park's entrance.

"So. . .we are at this dump" said Lifty, kicking a can along the concrete, "Now what?"

"We could g-go ride some rides" suggested Flaky

"Sounds like a plan" said Flippy

Now the only question left to be answered: What ride should they even go on?

The only non life-threatening ride was surprisingly "The Tunnel Of Fears", which was a motorized boat ride through an darkened tunnel, filled with things to scare the crap out of anyone that dared to ride the ride. Also surprisingly, Flaky was the one to suggest the ride, despite her many fears and general nervousness.

Flippy voiced that concern, "Um, are you sure, Flakes? These kind of rides tend to terrify you."

Flaky nodded, "I-I know, but you guys are here, so I won't be that scared"

"Don't you worry, Flaky" smiled Flippy, "I'll protect you"

Lifty nearly puked at the cheesy niceness that the war vet was showing off, "God, what a goodie-two shoes", he thought as the other two made their way to the ride. Lifty sat in the middle of the three seat boat cutting Flippy off from sitting next to Flaky, much to Flippy's annoyance. The boat began it's way through the tunnel, which grew darker and darker as they got deeper in. Lumpy, dressed in a hockey-mask and wielding a knife, jumped out in front of the boat and let out an ear-piercing scream, raising the knife above his head. Flaky let out a similar scream, before being calmed down by Lifty. After a lot more jump-scares and Flaky screaming, the ride was and over, with Flaky pale as a ghost and shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"M-maybe we shouldn't o-of done that" stuttered Flaky

After calming down fully, Flaky then suggested that the trio get some food as it was nearly 6 in the evening and none of them had eaten anything for lunch. Finding the food stands they wanted, the friends sat at a nearby table and ate their food in silence until Lifty aimed a kick at Flippy, which connected and cause the soldier to roar in pain, but Flaky didn't see the thief kick him, so she was confused and startled by his yell of pain. After that, Flippy tried to kick Lifty back, but missed and hit the table, causing another grunt of pain to be emitted from his lips.That time Flaky saw Flippy's face contort in pain and saw Lifty chuckling, and put two and two together.

"Lifty, p-please don't kick F-Flippy"

Lifty gave her a grin, "He deserved it"

Flippy glared, "How? How the hell did I deserve that?"

"Because, my dear friend, you are a prick"

That set off Flippy. The two started to argue and got majorly loud and violent with their curses and threats. Flaky mumbled, "G-guys, stop it. . .". No response from either. She tried louder, "Guys, stop.". Again, no response. So, standing up and taking a deep breath, Flaky yelled, "GUYS, STOP!".

That got the two males attention as they both muttered, "Sorry, Flaky". Flaky huffed and looked at them, "Hug."

"You can't be fucking serious" groaned Lifty

Bur she was serious. Fucking serious in fact.

The two grimaced and gave a quick split-second hug and stepped away from each other. Flaky smiled happily, "Good! Now let's get going, the park is gonna close soon".

And right on cue an announcement sounded throughout the park, "THE PARK IS NOW CLOSING, THANK YOU FOR.COMING. WE HOPE YOUR EXPERIENCE HERE WAS A FUN AND MEMORABLE ONE!!!". The group gathered their trash, throwing it away, and made their way to the exit and to Flaky's car. Lifty was grinning wide for a reason.

That reason was that little did Flaky or Flippy knew, when the two guys hugged, Lifty had snatched the soldier's wallet and pocketed it. Grinning, Lifty whistled a tune and followed the other two.


	5. Unacceptable

"Where's my wallet?" said Flippy, who noticed during the car ride, that he was missing his wallet. Flippy's gaze landed on Lifty who was smiling wide and trying not to laugh at the soldier's anger. 

Lifty put on an innocent smile and said, "What? Me? Now why would I do such a horrible thing as stealing a friend's wallet?"

"Give. Me. My. Wallet. Now." Flippy growled.

Lifty reached into his sweatpants pocket and produced Flippy's leather wallet, handing it back with a grin, "Here you are, sir"

Flippy didn't even opened the wallet before saying, "And my money too." The thief's smiled turned into an annoyed frown, pulling out the wad of bills from his other pocket and handing them back to Flippy, "You're no fun, you know that?"

The rest of the car ride was quiet as they made their way back to Flippy's house to drop him off. The car came to a stop as they pulled into the home's driveway, Flippy turned and faced Flaky, "Thanks for inviting me, it was. . .fun"

Flaky smiled, "You're welcome."

Flippy then got out the car, muttering a "Fuck you", under his breath at Lifty, and then disappeared into his house. The car started up again and the other two made their way back to Flaky's house. As soon as they entered the house, Lifty flopped onto the couch, closing his eyes and stretching, "Soldier boy needs to learn to play nice, huh?". Flaky smiled at Lifty's new nickname for Flippy and said, "H-He just need to g-get to know y-you and he'll see how good you can be."

That's when the phone rang, making both of them jump. Flaky answered it.

It was Flippy and he was mad. Flaky went into the kitchen, closing the door, and talked to the angered man. Lifty got up and pressed his ear to the door to listen in on the conversation. At first he heard Flaky's trembling voice, "F-Flippy, calm down p-please. . .".

Lifty couldn't hear what was said on the other line, but he sounded angry. When his voice raised, Lifty heard, "HE'S A THIEF, A NO-GOOD CROOK, I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU COULD BE SO STUPID TO LET HIM STAY AT YOUR HOUSE."

"D-Don't c-call me stupid" Flaky sounded on the verge of crying.

Flippy ignored her, "Until that scumbag is gone, I want nothing to do with you. I'm sorry, but this is for your own good.", Flippy then hung up.

Lifty rushed back to the couch as Flaky burst from the kitchen, looking pale and tears welling up in her eyes. She looked at Lifty, who appeared to be watching television, "I'm g-gonna go to sleep now. Goodnight, Lifty". The redhead went to her room, slamming the door, and all went quiet, minus the crying that was heard. Anger boiled in Lifty, "This is Flippy's fault", he growled, getting up and exiting the house.

"Time to pay soldier boy a visit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD Wow. Another cliffhanger?
> 
> God, I'm an asshole, huh?


	6. Then You'll Be Alone. Again.

It took Lifty nearly an hour to walk to Flippy's house, but he was finally at the front door. Banging his fist on the door he yelled, "HEY FLIPPY, GET OUY HERE! WE NEED TO HAVE A TALK!". Flippy opened the door, appearing tired and annoyed, "Lifty, why the hell are you here?".

"I'm here because of what you said to Flaky." Lifty glared, "You called her stupid and told her you wanted nothing to do with her. How could you say all that? I thought you were her friend."

"I said all that to her because she needs to know she can't help everyone", Flippy glared at Lifty, "Especially people like you".

"People like me?"

"Yes, people who think they don't have to follow the laws, who always think they are the most important people on the planet."

"Criminals."

"Crooks."

"You."

Lifty growled in anger, "That's I'm gonna-"

You're gonna what? Kick my ass? You can try, but we both know what will happen if you do. Flaky will see who you really are and then. . .you'll have no one. You'll be alone. Again."

Lifty was angry, but knew the war vet was right, so he flipped him and walked away. Walking away, he heard Flippy yell, "You'll never be anything, but a thief and a crook!"

 

* * *

 

It was dark by the time Lifty made it back to Flaky's house and flopped down on the couch, not realizing, until he did laid down, how tired he really was. So he closed his eyes and let sleep wash over and take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapters of my stories or the cliffhanger :(
> 
> I will try and make my stories have longer chapters and less cliffhangers, as I'm guessing a lot of people hate them
> 
> Again, I'm really sorry D:


	7. A Nice Reuion?

Lifty awoke to the sound of knocking on the door. He looked around, and realzied that Flaky was nowhere to be foumd in the house. So he got up himself and opened the door to see who it was.

He really wished he hadn't.

It was Shifty, a big grin plastered on his face, "You gonna invite me in or are you just gonna stand there looking like a dope?"

Lifty glared, his fist shaking as he restrained himself from punching his twin in the teeth, "Why are you here? How are you here?"

"Now, now one question at time, brother" Shifty's grin grew wider, "Firstly I'm here because I found out where you've been staying after you left me-"

"Left you?! I didn't fucking leave you! You kicked me out and told me never to come back!"

"Anyway, as I was saying, I'm here and I want you to come back home" said Shifty, "I haven't been able to pull off any jobs since you left because they need two people to work."

"You're kidding? You expect me to come crawling back to you after everything?" Lifty glared, "You're stupider than I thought."

That statement was enough to wipe rhe fake grin right off Shifty's face, being replaced with a scowl, "So you finally grew some balls, huh? I would've figured you would still be a soft wimp, what with being around Flaky all the time, but I guess I was wrong"

"Yeah, now would you kindly please get the hell out of here?" Lifty started to shut the door, but it was blocked by Shifty's foot. So Lifty opened the door back up, "What?"

Shifty's expression was serious, "You have two choices, my brother. You can come home with me and we can just forget this ever happened. Or you can stay here and I'll destroy your new life by any means I see fit. What's your choice?"

"Fuck you.", Lifty spit on his brother's shirt

Shifty glared, "You made the wrong choice, little brother. You better enjoy your last days of happiness. Because when l'm done with you, you'll never have anyone trusting you again. You're. Finished."

And with that Shifty walked away, hopefully Lifty would never have to see that douchebag again. What's the worst he could even do?

Oh, you have no idea. . .

 


	8. A Chance To Be Something Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-Hey! 
> 
> An extra long chapter? By Sir Mo?
> 
> Crazy, huh?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Flaky returned home a couple hours after Lifty's altercation with his brother amd was almost surprised to see Lifty was awake, as he was almost always napping all day or at the very least dozing off. But not today, as he was sitting up and muttering to himself, but when he saw she was in the room, he stopped and got up, "Hey, where've you been?".

"I h-had to go get some s-supplies", Flaky said

"For what?"

"Giggles is throwing a p-party for you, and s-she need me to get things"

Now Lifty was really confused, "What? Why?", as far as the thief knew, the pink-haired girl hated his guts. So why the hell was she of all people throwing him a party?

"I told her h-how much. . .progress you were making, with being nice and everything, but she didn't believe me. So I told her to throw a party for y-you, and to invite all of our closest friends, to s-show how you've really changed", said Flaky, twirling a lock of her bright red hair nervously.

"And when is this party happening?", asked Lifty

"Friday night" 

Only two days away. That didn't leave much time to get everything ready, but it would have to do. 

 

* * *

 

Giggles came over shortly, carrying a long list in her hand, "Okay, you two, we only have two days to get Flaky's backyard in shape for the party. We need streamers, balloons, chairs, tables, lights, and a D.J."

Giggles looked at Flaky, "Flakes, you can get the D.J., tables and lights, while I get the streamers, balloons, and chairs"

Lifty frowned, clearing his throat loudly to get her attention, "Um. . .what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Ugh, I forget you were here. Fine, if you really wanna help, you can set up the tables and chairs instead of having Flaky do it".

Lifty grumbled a couple curses, being annoyed he had to do such a boring task instead of something interesting, but nonetheless went over and started to set the tables and chairs.

While Lifty went to work setting up the seating areas, Flaky strung up the lights, which she had found in her basement, from one tree to the other and so on. Giggles tied balloons to various trees. After a couple hours of everything had been set up, and all that was left to do was find a D.J.

"Who could even be the D.J.?" asked Flaky

"Lumpy?" Giggles suggested, "I mean he already does every job in town, so why not?"

Lifty scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Are you kidding me? You want that dumbass to be the D.J.?"

Giggles glared at Lifty, "I don't see any better options, so shut it"

Lifty grumbled, "Whatever"

So after calling Lumpy and getting him the job, the three were sitting around, when Flaky suddenly jumped and squeaked, "O-oh, we forgot something!"

"What?" asked Giggles, who stood up

"It's the cake, a-at Pop's Bakery. W-we have to go get it before he sells it to someone else!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down, we'll drive over there right now." Giggles glanced at Lifty, "Can you stay here and watch things while we go get the cake?"

"Sure, whatever" mumbled Lifty, not really caring 

The two girls left.in Flaky's car down to the bakery, while Lifty leaned back in a chair and started.to doze off. It only seemed he shut his eyes for a split second when he heard someome walked up to him, he opened his eyes and shot up from his seat when he saw who it was.

Shifty. Holding a baseball bat in his hands.

"What the hell are you doing back here?!" growled Lifty, "I'm gonna punch your teeth in!"

He then charged at his brother, fist raised, but before the hit could connect, Shifty grabbed his sibling's hand and twisted it in a painful angle causing him to groan in pain, "Now, now. No volience, dear brother. I just want to tell you something."

"And what's that?" 

"I could hurt you physically, it would be pretty easy. But, no, no ,no I can hurt you way worse mentally. By destroying everything you care about. Like this little party"

Lifty's eyes widen, "No, bro, cmon. Don't do this, you can't do this."

"I can't? Just watch me." Shifty swung the bat and it connected with the side of his brother's head, knocking him to the ground, dazed. Then Shifty went to work on the party decorations, smashing the tables, breaking the chairs in half, popping balloons, ripping down streamers and lights. He smashed the punch bowl, sending the red liquid eveyçrywhere. He dropped the bat and walked off, calling back to his dazed brother, "After Flaky kicks you out, you're welcome to come back. Just. . .remember whose in charge this time."

Lifty got up and looked at the disaster his brother had caused, there was no way he could fix all this before the two girls came back. He heard a car pull up around the front of the house. No! They can't be home! Not yet!

He was screwed.

That's when he heard five words, so full of sorrow, anger, and uncertainity. He wish he could never have heard them.

"L-Lifty, what have you done. . ."

 


	9. Vengeance Is Mine

Flaky was so happy when everything for the party was finished. And the best part was that Lifty was actually helping! Even Giggles was impressed, "I guess he isn't all that bad", and then Flaky realized she forgot the cake. The cake! How could she forget the cake?! So with Giggles in tow, she rushed down to the bakery to grab it. But when she came back, she was shocked at what she saw.

Everything destroyed. It was all gone.

And Lifty was right in the middle of it, a baseball bat at his feet.

"L-Lifty, what have you done. . .", she whispered, her voice a mixture of anger, sadness, and uncertainty.

"It. . .it wasn't me. I swear, I didn't do this. . ." said Lifty, he looked at Flaky, she wouldn't meet his gaze, "You believe me, right?"

"I want to believe you, but I can't. I mean who e-else would have done. . .all this" Flaky's voice was laced with sadness as she spoke

She looked down, not speaking anymore. She had nothing else to say

Giggles did though, as she was beyond angry, "WELL, THEN WHO THE HELL DID ALL THIS, HUH?! WE LEFT YOU HERE AND YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE HERE, SO WHO COULD DO THIS BESIDES YOU?!"

"It was Shifty, he hates that I have a better life without him, he said he was gonna destroy everything I cared about and. . . .he did" Lifty sighed, he looked at Flaky who was unnaturally quiet despite what was happening. He reached out to touch her shoulder, "Flaky-"

"Don't touch me." 

Lifty recoiled his hand back, nervous by his friend's anger. Flaky was shaking, trying her hardest to not cry and scream.

It didn't work.

"I TRUSTED YOU, I TOOK YOU IN. I-I THOUGHT YOU COULD BE GOOD. BUT THEN YOU DO THIS! LIFTY, GET OUT. G-Get out a-and never come b-back", Flaky fell to her knees, her throat sore and started to break down crying.

Lifty felt like he had just been punched in the stomach, Flaky had said the same words his brother had said when he kicked him out, but it hurt a million times more when she said. He opened his mouth again, to say he didn't do it, that he would never do something like this, but no words came out. He just looked down and walked away.

Lifty was angry and sad. And there was only one person to blame.

Shifty.

He growled in anger, "I'm coming home, brother."

 

* * *

 

It took him only an hour to get back to his old house. He slammed his fist against the door. His brother opened the door, face forming into a grin seeing his brother at the door, "Well, look who came crawling back-AHH!". Shifty's taunt was interrupted by Lifty grabbing him and throw him out on onto the house's front lawn.

Lifty.still had the baseball bat as he raised it over his head and cracking it on his brother's head twice in rapid succession. He rolled his brother over and repeating slamming his fists into his sibling's nose screaming, "You ruined everything, you selfish bastard, I'm gonna make you pay!". 

Blow after blow struck Shifty was dazed and bloodied, Lofty finally stopped and whispered, "You're lucky I'm not killing you. Now. Get inside. I'm in charge now, brother". He walked into the house, leaving his brother lay on the grass covered in blood.

Vengeance was served.


	10. Home (Final Chapter)

 

Lifty entered his old run-down house, noticing how truly different it felt and looked from Flaky's house. Her walls were painted a white-blue and were spotlessly clean, while his walls had peeling browned wallpaper and a lot of cracks. Her couch was soft and always smelled freshly clean, while his couch was old, worn out and smelled of sweat and old food. Flaky's house was always clean and well-organized, his house was. . .well it look like a tornado went through it everyday.

This may have been his house, the one that he lived in his whole life, but. . .but. . .

It wasn't home. . .

Home was where Flaky was and he destroyed any chance of getting her back. He made his way to the phone hanging on the wall, dialing Flaky's phone number, but it went to voicemail, so he left her a message.

"Hey, Flaky  It's Lifty, I just wanted to say something, even though I know you hate me. I would never do anything to hurt you. You were the first person to show me any form of kindness and I took that for granted, I was rude to your friends, even downright mean to them. They didn't deserve it and neither did you. I'm sorry for everything I did. And I need to say something I probably should've said before. I. . .I love you, Flaky", Lifty then hung and sat down on his old-worn couch, running a shaky hand through his forest-green hair.

God, he screwed up this time, huh?

 

* * *

 

It took Flaky and Giggles a little over and hour to clean up the disaster zone that once was their party area. It took even longer for Flaky to stop crying and form a full sentence to her enraged friend, "I c-can't believe he would do s-something like this. . ."

"Well, I can. He was and always will be a no-good crook." Giggles growled, still angry from the thief's actions.

Giggles soon left after making sure her friend wasn't going to have another crying fit, which then left Flaky alone. She walked back into her house and saw her phone was blinking, so she grabbed it to see why. It was voicemail. . .from Lifty. She thought about deleting it, but decided not to. So she pressed it to see what he had said.

_BEEP!_

_"Hey, Flaky It's Lifty, I just wanted to say something, even though I know you hate me. I would never do anything to hurt you. You were the first person to show me any form of kindness and I took that for granted, I was rude to your friends, even downright mean to them. They didn't deserve it and neither did you. I'm sorry for everything I did. And I need to say something I probably should've said before. I. . .I love you, Flaky"._

_BEEP!_

Flaky was speechless. He loved her? She was overwhelmed with a lot of emotions at once. Happiness, anxiety, even sadness. She had done this. This was her fault.

And now she was going to fix it.

But first she made a call, after that she got in her car and sped down to Lifty's house.

 

* * *

 

She made it to Lifty's house, which was all the way on the side of town. She got out of her car and knocked on the door. It took several knocks for the door to open and Shifty appeared in the doorway, "Yea, what the hell do you-", he stopped his remark as he saw who it was, "Flaky? What are you doing here?".

"I-I need to see L-Lifty. Is he here?"

"Yea, he's in the living room, c'mon", he walked back in the house, motioning for her to follow, so she did. They made their way through the run-down house and soon found their way into the living room. They found the other twin, half-asleep, watching television static. Flaky walked up to him, "L-Lifty?".

He noticed her, eyes wide as though he couldn't believe that she was actually here, "Flaky?", he said, uncertainly.

"I heard the message y-you left and I want you to come back. Please. I'm sorry I-I ever thought you would do something like that. And. . .I-I love you too", Flaky blushed lightly as she said the last part, "Will you come back with me?"

Lifty didn't say a single word, he just got up and pulled her into a kiss. She kissed him back, when they broke the kiss, she smiled, "Is that a yes?"

He smiled back, "Yes, it is."

So after grabbing a few personal items of his, Lifty and Flaky left to go back to her house.

XXX

Before Lifty got out of the car as they made it back to her house, Flaky stopped him, "Wait here for. . .10 minutes. Okay?"

"Um. . .okay?" 

"Good!", Flaky got out the car and dashed into her house. Ten minutes had past soon after and Lifty got out of the car, wondering why the redhead made him wait in the car.

His question was answered with a thunderous, "SURPRISE! ! !"

Everyone in town was crammed into Flaky's small living room with Flaky in the middle of them, holding a cake which read, "Welcome Home, Lifty!". 

That phone call Flaky had made earlier? 

It was to Giggles, who was told everything Lifty had said and she was soon convinced to help throw a surprise welcome-home party for Lifty.

Lifty smiled, smiling bigger than he ever had.

Why? You may ask. 

Because he realized where he was now, with Flaky and with everyone else.

He was. . .

Home. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw :D
> 
> What a nice ending, huh?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story and be on the lookout for a sequel!
> 
> Coming soon!


End file.
